Romeo and Juliet
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: IchiRuki. Rukia has feelings for Ichigo, and so does Riruka and Orihime. Trouble ensues at this play. Will Romeo be with our Juliet? Will there be a happy ending? Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

1Hey guys! I'm back, and have a sequel for Rain Coat, which had reviews begging for a sequel so here it is! It will be about 2-3 chapters long, so it will be twice the IchiRuki! Although Orihime and Riruka (spoiler character for those who have not seen the recent Bleach chapter) will be definitely trying to pry these two apart! So there will be some drama, just a little though. So enjoy!

Romeo and Juliet

"Alright class, we'll be show casing a playwright written by the famous British author and poet, Shakespeare. The play is called Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Ochi declared. The class was groaning, they didn't want to participate in a stupid play, and they definitely didn't want to dress up.

"Come on now, no complaining. I already have your roles picked out for you, so no need to worry over auditions." she said. A few sighed with relief, while some just rolled their eyes, knowing they couldn't get out of this now.

"Sado, Chad. You will be curtain puller." Ms. Ochi began. Chad grunted in reply.

"Asano, Keigo, you're a squirrel." Keigo gaped. The class began laughing at his role.

"Arisawa, Tatsuki, you're the lights manager." Tatsuki nodded, thankful she didn't have to act.

"Ishida, Uryu, costume design." Uryu pushed his glasses up, happy with his role in the play.

"Kuchiki, Rukia, you're Juliet." Rukia blinked. All the guys wanted to become Romeo so bad now.

"Inoue, Orihime, you're the set manager." Orihime nodded, but inside was slightly disappointed that she didn't get the role of Juliet. _If Kurosaki-kun is Romeo, I wouldn't know how to feel...that means that Kuchiki-san will have to..._ Orihime's heart clenched at that last part, she couldn't even say it in her head without feeling a pang of jealousy.

_She would have to kiss Kurosaki-kun... _After all the roles were spoken, there was one left Ms. Ochi left for the end, and that was the role for Romeo. All the guys who hadn't been giving roles yet were at the edge of their seats, waiting with anticipation.

"And the role for Romeo will be..." she glanced down at the sheet, and cleared her throat. "Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo, who wasn't paying attention, snapped from his daydream when he heard his name.

"Eh?" the class said all at once. Rukia blushed as she heard his name being called for the character that would be kissing hers. Some girls, (fangirls) cheered with themselves.

"Kyaa! That means we get to see Kurosaki-sama in a prince costume!" they all giggled blushing. Rukia glared at them, sending them away squealing. She put a hand under her chin and sighed. Her glance moved over to Ichigo who was confused as hell, because he wasn't paying attention. And unaware at the daggers Orihime was giving at her back.

_At lunch... _

"Kuchiki-san, do you want some of my red bean wasabi tuna sandwich?" Orihime asked cheerfully. Rukia gulped, and shook her head. Orihime turned to ask Ichigo the same thing, but a different hint in her eyes that only Rukia noticed. Rukia sighed and got out the juice box Yuzu packed for her. She frowned at it after a minute trying to look for the straw. Ichigo noticed her having trouble and sighed.

"Oi, Rukia, give me that stupid, let me help ya." he offered his hand. She ignored his insult because she was too distracted at being frustrated at the juice box. It only took him thirty seconds to find the straw, unwrap it, and stick it into the hole. He smirked and handed it back to her. She happily took it back, and then she began sipping it. But, then she blushed crimson when she noticed Ichigo being so nice and helpful to her. She forgot to say thank you, she felt guilty, so she decided to.

"Arigato..." she murmured. He barely heard, but smiled. Rukia blushed even redder, his smile was sweet and nice, nothing else in his eyes but soft truthful amber.

"No problem, anytime Rukia." he said softly. Orihime frowned. Kurosaki-kun should be talking like that to her, not that decided a plan, if she was going to get Ichigo to see her feelings for him, she had to get rid of Rukia, because Rukia was blocking Kurosaki-kun's view of Orihime's smiled to herself. _This means war Kuchiki..._

_At Rehearsals..._

"But Juliet, I love you so much, why won't you love me back?" Ichigo read on his script. They were practicing for the play, which would be airing in two days, and it was a public play, where everyone from Karakura could come and watch.

"Oh Romeo, why are you so persistent? Why can't you understand that I do love you, but I cannot return it for my father will kill you if I do, and I cannot allow that." she spoke shakily. She wasn't used to Ichigo using those three words constantly to her, and she felt like he was saying to _her_, not her character, and that made her face flush and her voice shaky.

"But that doesn't matter, so as long as I have you by my side. All I want is you Juliet, and I would even kill myself to protect you, no matter what the terror." he said. She felt so nostalgic about this line. She felt like that when Ichigo said the line that was close to this, when he was saving her from her execution.

While drifting off into the past, she was snapped out of it when Ms. Ochi called for a five minute break. She sighed, tired, and plopped down onto a nearby chair. Ms. Ochi called for all the lead characters to meet with her.

"Alright, I think it's time for costumes, Ishida-san, I expect much great work from you, so please dress our characters for dress-rehearsal please." Ms. Ochi asked Uryu, who was holding a large box. He pushed up his glasses.

"Of course Ms. Ochi, everyone, please come this way please." Uryu directed to the dressing rooms. They grab their designated costumes and began dressing. Rukia was the first to come out. Chizuru gasped when she saw her.

"OH! Rukia-chan, you're so adorable!" Rukia blushed and looked at a mirror. She was shocked at the precise designs, and the fabric was soft to perfection. She was wearing a rectangular shaped neck opening, revealing a little bit of her shoulders, and some of her chest. The shoulders were puffed up trailing down with a tight long sleeve that stopped at about her wrist. The long dress draped down to the floor, and a golden belt was placed above her hips and just below her chest. The red satin dress looked absolutely beautiful. Her breath caught though when Ichigo came out. All the girls began blushing madly. Even Ms. Ochi eyes widen slightly. He was wearing a long black coat with the collar and coat unbuttoned, with a white scarf loosely tied around his neck. The sleeves stopping at his wrist, and under the coat was a white crisp shirt that was made to only be buttoned up to his chest, revealing his well toned chest, and was hugging his curves. His brown trousers also hugged his slim legs tightly, and shiny black shoes finished everything. His hair was slightly longer after the war, and he kept it that way, so that was a bonus as well. Orihime could be seen salivating, but she contained herself. Rukia thought the casual look looked really good on Ichigo. She frowned though when girls began running over to him to compliment him.

"Ichigo..." she said softly. She was kind of jealous, she wasn't as pretty as most girls in Karakura High, so she didn't have a chance to compare. She was short, and flat as surfboard. No wonder Ichigo doesn't notice her.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said behind her. She jumped and smacked him on the arm.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled. He frowned, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked really gloomy all day." he said scratching the back of his neck. She felt her heart skip a beat. He was thinking about her this whole time, and she was worried he didn't notice her. Ichigo would never do that, and that's what made her heart flutter.

"Oh, I'm okay, no need to worry. Really." she assured him. He smiled relieved that she was okay. This action only caused Rukia to turn red.

He grabbed her arm. Rukia felt her heart soar.

"Let's get going, Ms. Ochi will yell at us if we don't get back soon." he said. She nodded. _This is going to be one heck of a play...and I think I like it that way..._ she smiled to herself as she was dragged by Ichigo.

Phew! That felt like it took FOREVER to write. Who cares though? I'm hoping you guys really like it! Plz Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Appearance of a Love Rival!

1Hey guys! Its been a while, and I apologize for the slight ooc for Rukia that you guys noticed. -_- Forgot to put that in the summary, and I noticed it was kinda short last time, sorry about that too. With that aside, please enjoy this chapter! Riruka makes an appearance, and plots against Rukia! .

The Appearance of a Love Rival?

Rukia steps out the dressing room sighing. One more day of rehearsal, and it would be going public. Her face was flushed, but luckily no one noticed her too much. _I gotta get used to this kind of thing, hmpf, who knew me_, _the Rukia Kuchiki has fallen in love with the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki... _she stopped for a second.

_Fallen in love?_

_The next day..._

A girl with mahogany red hair tied into pigtails stomped onto the school grounds. Her brown eyes and small pink lips were twisted into a frown. _Stupid Ginjou...making me go to a stupid high school for a cover-up...why me?_ her thoughts were interrupted when she went inside the school administrations office. The lady working currently looked up from her computer screen.

"Name?" she asked in a nasally voice. The girl sighed and grumbled.

"Riruka Kusakachi." she answered in a low voice. The woman typed up the name and nodded. She printed out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Here's your schedule, welcome to Karakura High." she said unemotionally. Riruka grabbed the paper and walked out of the office. She was looking left and right for her home room, but was having trouble in the big school. She finally found the classroom, but was 10 minutes late. The teacher Ms. Ochi, looked up.

"Ah, you must be the new student, welcome to my class. Everyone! Attention please!" she called to her loud and disruptive class. They immediately stopped when they saw Riruka walk in.

"This is Riruka Kusakachi. She's new to Karakura and I would like you all to treat her with some respect please. She might need some help getting to classes, so any volunteers?" she asked. Many of the boys raised their hands, and a couple of girls too. Ms. Ochi eyed all of them, and finally chose.

"Kurosaki, could you help out please?" she declared. All of the class looked at him, the guys were glaring, Ichigo was already given the best role in the play, and now this?

"..Um..sure.." he said coolly.

"Great, now Kusakachi, please sit behind Kurosaki so we can get started on today's lesson." she pointed behind at a guy with...orange hair. Riruka walked past him, not glancing at his face. After the bell rang, she waited at the door for this "Kurosaki" guy to show her around the place.

"Hey," a strong voice behind her said. She turned around to come face-to-face with Ichigo. Her eyes widened. He had kind of long, shaggy, and soft looking orange hair that spiked up everywhere, his eyes were glowing amber, perfect nose, thin lips, and a cute frown etched onto his face. She blushed. _He's a freaking hottie! _her mind screamed. She looked down, but while doing that saw his body too. This cause her to blush even more. _Not to mention his sexy body..._

"H-hi, nice to meet you.." she stuttered. He looked confused on why she was acting so flustered all of a sudden. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way." she smiled back, she really liked this Kurosaki guy already. She shook his hand, but was surprised by the warmth that swept over her. She blushed. She withdrew her hand and smiled weakly.

"We need to get going, let me see your schedule Riruka-san." she blushed even redder at her own name. _He's so polite too... _she thought to herself as she handed her schedule to him. He looked it over and nodded.

"Got it. Well, just follow around me I guess, since we have all the same classes together." he said. She beamed at this. _I get to be with him the whole school day? I think I don't mind school that much anymore..._ she grinned and quickly followed after Ichigo.

_At lunch..._

"Hey guys, this is Riruka, and she'll be hanging around us a bit okay? Ichigo called to his group on the roof at lunch. Uryu pushed up his glasses and greeted himself politely, Orihime excitedly said hi, Chad grunted with a wave of his hand, and Rukia smiled.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such pretty friends Kurosaki-san." Riruka said politely at Rukia and Orihime. Orihime giggled and blushed, while Rukia said thank you.

"Ichigo's fine, and yeah, thanks." he smiled. Riruka blushed at his gesture and looked away. Rukia noticed this, and her eyes slowly narrowed. Rukia poked Ichigo on his shoulder, and he turned to find Rukia holding up her juice box.

"Can you help me again Ichigo? I just can't seem to do it..." she said ''innocently''. Ichigo sighed, and helped her. Riruka looked at Rukia suspiciously. She needed know a couple of things from her...

_After school..._

"Kuchiki-san! Over here!" Riruka called after Rukia. Rukia turned her head slightly, her amethyst eyes narrowing at her voice. She put on her school girl act and smiled at Riruka.

"Yes Riruka-chan?" she said sweetly.

"Ah..could you answer something for me?" Riruka asked hesitantly. Rukia's smile never faltering, she nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

"...Are you and Kurosaki-kun dating?" she asked almost menacingly.

"...No, unfortunately, I'm not dating Ichigo." she answered slowly. Why was she asking this?

Riruka smiled evilly. "Good, cause I think he's a total hottie and he's so nice, so I'm gonna ask him out. And there better not be any trouble m'kay?" she abandoned her shy act and came out with her own emotions. Rukia's eyes widened, and couldn't help but feel her heart clench a little.

"Hey Riruka, Rukia, what's going on here?" Ichigo asked as they walked up to them.

"Why are you still here Kurosaki-kun?" Riruka asked sweetly. She was going to ask in front of Rukia and crush her hope.

"I was finishing up some work and helping tutor someone...Rukia are you okay?" he asked concerned. Rukia nodded, though she felt like she was going to cry. Riruka smiled and caught Ichigo's attention when she tugged on his school shirt shyly. Rukia could feel her heart pound harder, _That little witch is going to ask him! _

"Um Kurosaki-kun...would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" she asked blushing.

Rukia was standing there speechless her head screaming, _Say no! Say no! _Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, but returned back to normal. Rukia's heart was pounding, waiting for his answer. He smiled.

"I'm free on Saturday, so sure." he said warmly. Riruka beamed and hugged Ichigo. His cheeks turning slightly pink at her over-friendly gesture. Rukia stood there dumbfounded. Then something made a sound.

_Crack._

Rukia's tears, no longer in check ran freely down her pale face. She cupped her mouth with her hand and turned and ran as fast as she could. When she reached Ichigo's house, she jumped up to the window, opened it, and ran into her closet, shutting it hard.

She gripped her chest, and began sobbing non stop. _I couldn't do anything to stop whatshe did, and now my heart's broken..Ichigo... _she kept on crying until she fell asleep. Ichigo who had returned from school. Dropped his bag on his desk and went over to the closet. He knocked on it first, then with no answer he slowly slid it open. What he found broke his heart. Rukia, who was asleep, had puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks, and a red nose from crying so much. _Why was she crying so much? Did I do something stupid that hurt her feelings without me noticing? _He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He felt like such an idiot and jerk. He quietly placed her head on the pillow and covered her with the blanket. With one last look on her sad face, he shut the closet. He fell onto his own bed, thinking to himself. _Rukia..what did I do wrong this time?_

Phew! Done, and done for now...-_- I know that was a dramatic moment, but I hoped you guys liked it plz review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction at the Zoo

1Hey guys! Your beloved author Satsu-san is back! I always read the reviews, and I thank you all for reviewing. For those of you who are quick and find my mistakes, I thank you as well, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I'm still working out the kinks..-_- Slight ooc in a couple of characters but maybe that will be changed later on, and I note that this is placed _after _the war with Aizen. With Riruka and Ichigo going out on their first date, how will Rukia react to this all? Will Ichigo find out Rukia's true feelings in time? And what about Orihime? Read and find out! ^_^

Destruction at the Zoo

"Unh..." Rukia groans as she pulls herself up from her deep slumber. She rubs her eyes groggily and gets dressed in her school uniform. She opens the closet and steps out, looking at Ichigo's bed, which was folded neatly. She looks at the clock and finds that she has woken up half an hour early. She shakes her messy head and steps into the bathroom to freshen up. Rukia steps down the stairs, two at a time, and her eyes widen at the sight before her. Ichigo was at the stove, cooking. The strong, delicious smell wafted over to her, and she ran over to the kitchen table, salivating. He turned when he sensed Rukia's presence and smiled slightly.

"Hey sleepy head, sleep well?" he asked nonchantly. She sat down, but forced a wary smile, even though she was still heart broken on the inside.

"Yeah, and thanks for tucking me in by the way." she said. He nodded and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and placed all the hot contents on it. Rukia looked down to find a normal breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. But to her, it was an extraordinary feast, because it was cooked especially for her by Ichigo.

"It's not much, but since the girls went out to school early and my dad at a conference, I thought about making a breakfast. Since you're too stupid to learn how to cook that is, huh midget?" he smirked. Rukia glared at him.

"Oh? Is that so _strawberry-kun?_ For your information, I am a good enough chef to beat you any day. So I don't need an idiot like you cooking for me." she hissed. Ichigo frowned.

"Fine, I guess you don't want this then.." he quickly grabbed Rukia's plate of food from under her nose.

"HEY!" she yelled at him. She stood on her chair and began reaching for it when Ichigo lifted the plate above his head, out of Rukia's grasp. She began desperately to strain her arms for the food, when she blushes from embarrassment. She was so desperate to get _his _food, when she had just claimed that she didn't want his food.Ichigo, who finally noticed her come to her senses began laughing.

"So, you finally noticed your own stupidity huh?" he said finally after a series of laughter. That earned him a jab in the ribs, _hard._

"Ow...geez, somebody is grouchy today..." he blinked. Today wasn't a school day, today was the start of the Sakura festival, so school was cancelled...he mentally faced palmed himself. _The date with Riruka! I totally forgot that was today! _He sighed and ran up to his room, leaving Rukia confused and flustered.

"...Ichigo?..." she managed to say after being passed by him. Then a voice in her head piped up.

_**Mistress, your so-called boyfriend has a date with that vile girl Riruka today remember? **_Sode no Shirayuki said calmly in her head. Rukia eyes downcast. She totally forgot about that when she having a fun time with Ichigo. Then, Rukia blushed. _He's not my boyfriend Sode no Shirayuki ..._she replied back to her zanpaktou. She heard the zanpaktou scoff. _**Oh? So he doesn't mean anything to you but as a only a dear friend? I cannot believe you mistress, after all, we're the same being. So I know all your emotions, including those towards that boy.**_ Rukia sighed. She was right, Ichigo meant a lot more than just a friend... Just then Ichigo stepped down, wearing a black polo t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. He passed by Rukia and patted her head. He smelled like cologne.

"I'll be back midget, so have some fun while your at it okay? I'll see ya later." his warm hand left her head and he stepped out of the house, leaving Rukia dazed from his scent. _He smells good too..._she looked down at her feet. _He must like Riruka too...I haven't seen him wear cologne since that doctor's ball he had to go to with his father...that was important...so does this mean Riruka is important...? _Her heart clenched. In the background, she could hear Sode no Shirayuki sigh in pity for her. _**Mistress... **_the zanpaktou began but was stopped by Rukia's running. _**What? Where are you going mistress? **_she screamed to Rukia. _I'm going to get Ichigo, and there's no stopping me! _she said determined. Sode no Shirayuki smiled. _**I understand, I'll be right here for your assistance mistress.**_Rukia smiled sweetly. _Thanks a lot Sode no Shirayuki..._ Rukia looked ahead and began running, to win back Ichigo.

_At the Zoo..._

"Oh! Look at the cute penguins Kurosaki-kun! Aren't they so cute and fluffy?" Riruka asked. She was enamored with the adorable zoo animals, but was more interested in the handsome boy next to her.

"Yeah I guess so, my little sisters used to love going to the zoo to see these things." he shook his head and smiled. Riruka blushed. She had a bad habit of constantly blushing when ever she was around Ichigo. _Am I...in love with him..? _she thought to herself as they began walking towards the panda bear exhibit. Without paying attention though, she wandered off and got caught into the current of flowing people.

"I-Ichigo!" she called out. She was lost, and since she wasn't very good with directions, she got scared. Then a strong hand grabbed her arm, she was scared at first, but then she was pulled into somebody's chest.

"I thought I told you to keep close, this zoo is constantly busy, so you might get lost." Ichigo sighed as he looked down at Riruka. Her heart began to beat faster as she figured out that Ichigo had found her and that her face was buried into his hard chest. She could hear his heart, and she blushed at their closeness. When some people cleared, he let go of her, but kept a hand around hers. Ichigo was reading the signs, and Riruka was fidgeting.

"My, look at that cute couple over there! Aw, how sweet. Oh! And what a handsome young man!" Riruka over heard a couple of women who were watching them. She blushed bright red at their comments. _C-couple? D-Do we look like were girlfriend and boyfriend? _she looked up at Ichigo. He noticed her staring and looked down as well. Riruka's heart beat faster as their eyes met. His fiery amber eyes caught her breath. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, confused.

"You alright? If your tired we can rest." he said calmly. Riruka blushed when the women in the back, who were still watching them, went ''aww'' at how sweet he reacted and asked her how she felt.

"I-I think I'm ok-" she was interrupted when her stomach grumbled. She blushed even redder, embarrassed. He blinked, then smiled that charming smile that made her heart burst.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." he tugged on her hand. They sat down at a table. Ichigo stood up, and let go of Riruka's hand finally.

"You stay right there, I'll be right back okay?" he asked. She nodded and he left in the direction of the food court. Just then Rukia stomped in front of her panting. Riruka's eyes narrowed.

"What are _you_ doing here? And here I thought my day was perfect, until you came that is." Riruka hissed. Rukia only smirked at her remark.

"Oh? Really? And where is Ichigo right now hmm?" Rukia asked slyly. Riruka smirked back.

"Buying me something to eat, because he's so sweet like that." Riruka rubbed it in Rukia's face. Rukia glared.

"So? Ichigo's bought me stuff before. Big deal that he's buying you food." Rukia scoffed.

"No...Ichigo is mine, so back off.." Riruka hissed.

"NO, he's mine." Rukia bit back with the same venom. She didn't care if she sounded like a possessive little brat, she just wanted Riruka to leave Ichigo and her _alone. _

"You two are so stupid, Kurosaki-kun's definitely mine." a third voice piped up. Riruka and Rukia turned their heads to face Orihime, who had a hand on her hip, glaring daggers at them.

"Orihime..." Rukia said dumbfounded. She had never heard Orihime talk like that to her in her whole lifetime since she met Orihime. What happened to the shy, weird, sweet, and kind Orihime? Her eyes were narrowed, glaring especially at Riruka.

"Oh, hi Rukia-chan, how's it going? Feeling left out from the constant attention from Kurosaki-kun so you had to come and get it all back for yourself eh?" Orihime said harshly. Rukia felt her heart sting a little at Orihime's remark. But she kept her face composed.

"What do you mean by that Inoue-san?" Rukia said slowly. Orihime gave her a hard stare. _If looks could kill.._ Rukia thought to herself.

"What do I mean? I mean that you, Rukia Kuchiki, are the whole reason why my hatred burns. You constantly are surrounded by handsome men, but _no_, you had to go and break all their hearts and fall for Ichigo... I _hate _you for that. You always knew that I harbored deep feelings for Kurosaki-kun, and yet you fall in love with him! He likes you too, which breaks my heart! I HATE YOU!" Orihime spat venom as she yelled. Rukia's eyes widen. _Ichigo likes me? But I... _Rukia covers her mouth. _I broke Orihime's heart without even sparing to look at her...I feel horrible.._

"Shut up." Riruka growls. Rukia and Orihime look at her.

"I don't give a freaking crap about how any of you stupid women feel! So shut the hell up! I love Ichigo more than any of you ever will!" spiritual pressure starts pouring out of her.

"Will you really?" Rukia growls. Her spiritual pressure growing as well. The air was so dense that Orihime had to bend down on her knees, coughing for air. _**Mistress, I suggest you calm yourself, whenever you fight with a temper, you lash out without thinking and end up getting hurt. So unless you want him to stop worrying about your well being, I suggest you calm your spiritual pressure now. **_Sode no Shirayuki intervened. Rukia noticed her spiritual power was choking Orihime, so she lowered at back to normal. Sode no Shirayuki was right. Fighting with Riruka won't help anything, it might even make matters worse.

"Riruka, stop this. I don't want to fight over this with you." Rukia stated. Riruka glared at her, and growled. But reluctantly, she lowered her spiritual power back to normal. Ichigo then comes.

"Riruka, what's going on? I sensed your spiritual power along with..." he stopped when he saw Rukia and Orihime.

"Rukia? Orihime? What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Just what the hell was going on? Rukia looked away. She was ashamed. Running over here and stopping their date was a good plan then, but now that she thought about it, she felt like a total witch for trying to break Riruka's heart. She had already done that with Orihime without knowing, was she going to that again?

What was she going to do?

And... done! -_-'' Tired...but I got it done! ^_^ I know that's kinda a cliff hanger...but yeah...well plz review and enjoy! __


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Sweet Smiles

1Hey everyone! ^_^ MAN, how drama filled last chapter was...wow right? Trust me, there's plenty more drama in this chappie as well! . Who knew Orihime could act like a total brat huh? I'm terribly sorry about that to those who like Orihime, I know she had a HUGE ooc... Well, on with the story: With the three girls after one guy, what will happen? What happens when Ichigo gets sick and Rukia takes care of him? Find out in today's chapter of Romeo and Juliet! This ain't the final yet folks! So don't worry!

Bittersweet Pain and Sweet Smiles

_What should I do?_ Rukia's heart began beating rapidly. Orihime, whom she loved as a best friend, was betrayed and had her heart ripped out, by Rukia herself. _I feel horrible...was what I about to do just now? Was I going to break another girls heart without even thinking about it? _She began crying, not caring whether the girls saw this as a weakness. All she could think about is how bad she felt right now. Ichigo saw this, and his eyes widened. He had never seen Rukia cry before. And when he saw those beautiful, shining amethyst eyes, that were now a dull purple, had broke his heart. He hated seeing anyone he cared about cry.

"Rukia..." he said slowly, not sure what to say next. Rukia looked up, her face red from sobbing. The mere sight of this caused him to be speechless. _I've been such a jerk to her...I wish she would never cry..._but Ichigo cringed at that thought. He knew Rukia would never be fully happy as long as she with him. He was dragging her down.

"...I'm sorry..." Rukia said sadly. Ichigo blinked. _She's sorry? For what?_ Now he was confused.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your date, I'm sorry for making your life miserable." she sobbed. She gave one last look at his handsome, heart broken face. She gave a bittersweet smile and turned. She then turned into a full sprint as she ran from the horrible scene she had caused. Without blinking, Ichigo ran after her, but was stopped when Riruka grabbed him by the arm. He turned around sharply, looking at Riruka in the eye. She was crying as well.

"Don't go..y-you deserve better than that Kuchiki trash!" she begged him. He was so kind when it came to her, that charming smile placed on his lips whenever he thought of something nice or was having a good time, that feather like laugh when she said something funny, and those amber eyes burned into her very soul. She loved him. She didn't care about her mission anymore, she was in love and wanted nothing more but to spend eternity with him. But Ichigo only glared at her, which sent all the blood in her face to wash away.

"Never say that about Rukia, I don't care about what you say, I'm sorry Riruka." he said sternly. Riruka felt cold. He was out of her grasp, and he began running. She opened her mouth. And felt tears streaming down her face like a heavy river. Her heart began beating faster and faster. She watched as his form began disappearing underneath the sunset. She didn't get to confess her undying love for him. All she wanted was him to feel the same way about her. She clenched her fists.

"ICHIGO!" she yelled. With no answer, she seethed. It was all that stupid Kuchiki's fault. It was her fault that Ichigo didn't see her that way. She wanted to destroy that girl.

And one way or another, she was going to get her revenge.

_At Kurosaki Clinic..._

Rukia sat down on the roof, releasing a big sigh she didn't realize she was holding. _I guess I won't be seeing Riruka much anymore, unless she's coming in for a death wish that is. _Rukia wasn't happy at all with what she had done. _Is he coming for me? _she winced when she saw an image flash through her mind. It was Ichigo, who was hanging out with Riruka, when she tugged him into a tight embrace. Rukia felt her heart twinge as she remembered the scene. She was jealous. Jealous of girls constantly surrounding Ichigo, fawning over his handsome traits. Jealous of Riruka talking and holding Ichigo like she owned him. Jealous of Orihime constantly being saved by him. She was so jealous and she felt _horrible _about it.

She wiped away a stray tear that ran down her face. She didn't need to cry. All she needed to do was relax, and stop thinking about it. _**Mistress, are you alright? **_Sode no Shirayuki asked sadly, feeling pity for the poor weakened girl that used to be a bright and vibrate woman. _I'm fine, Sode no Shirayuki. Really, I am. There is no need to worry about me, after all, I am dead. _Rukia said to her zanpaktou slowly and painfully. _**Mistress...**_

"Rukia? What are you doing up here?" a voice behind her asked, cutting off Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia froze. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Ichigo ran over, careful not to slip on the roof. He bent down and gave her his jacket he had brought along in case it was cold.

"You idiot, its getting cold, get off this roof and get inside before you catch a cold." he declared, clearly worried about the petite woman. She looked up at him for the first time, and shook her head. This caused Ichigo to frown.

"No...I want to stay up here for now." she murmured. She took the jacket and wrapped it tighter around herself. Ichigo looked at her, and sighed defeated. He sat down with her, surprising Rukia.

"Wha-" she began.

"If your gonna stay up here, I might as well." he said. Rukia felt her heart beat faster, but she kept silent, looking back down. They stayed silent for a little longer, until Rukia did a petite sneeze, surprising both of them. He smirked.

"Told ya." Rukia glared up at the man, but decided not to argue with him. He carried her bridal-style, surprising Rukia. She blushed, remembering the same gesture he did on that rainy day when she broke her ankle.

"Ichigo, put me down baka!" she screamed. She didn't want to act like that, but with him being so close to her, she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What? Why?" he asked stupidly. Rukia was about to answer when they reached the back porch. He put her down gently, patting her head as he opened the sliding door.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there? Come on, Yuzu says dinners ready." he asked. Rukia looked at him wide eyes, but they slowly became normal again as she felt the same warmness every time she was with Ichigo. She smiled, for the first time since the incident, and that gave Ichigo confidence that he had helped Rukia get out of her funk. They entered inside, sitting down and enjoying a nice meal and laughing happily with each other.

_The next day..._

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked for the seventh time in a row. She had already woken up, and got dressed for school, while Ichigo hadn't moved the whole entire time. She went over to him and shook him slightly, which he groaned at the sudden movement. Rukia's pretty face contorted into a small frown.

" Unh...What do you want?.." Ichigo asked sickly. She looked purely worried when she saw how pale his face was. She used a hand and touched his forehead. Her eyes widened. _He has a high fever! _

"Ichigo are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned. He blinked and slowly sat up.

"...I feel the exact opposite actually, my nose is stuffy, my head is pounding, and my throat hurts like hell.." he complained while holding his head. His face was flushed, and he looked really sick. Rukia remembered that there was a flu hanging around the school, but the nurse said everyone would be safe as long as the people who were infected didn't come to school. Rukia didn't need to worry about getting sick because of her gigai, but she didn't think Ichigo of all people would get sick. Then she remembered something, Ichigo had gone to the Sakura festival with..._her_, but maybe someone was sick with the flu at the place and Ichigo had gotten infected there. But she felt a sudden pang of guilt as well. And with him standing up in the cold evening with her in only a t-shirt could have provoked it even more.

"I'll go tell your father about this." she said as she got up and headed for the door. Isshin came in immediately after hearing the news from Rukia, worry written all over his face. He went over to his son and began giving him a check-up. Rukia was waiting outside his door, when Isshin came out.

"Is Ichigo alright Kurosaki-san?" Rukia asked. She really needed to know whether Ichigo was alright or not. Isshin smiles and pats her on the head.

"He has a high fever, but that will go away in about a two days. As long as he stays in bed and drink plenty of water and the medicine I'm going to pick up, he's fine." Rukia's eyes soften at that. She was thankful that Ichigo wasn't seriously sick. But then, Isshin switched his serious expression into a sly one, confusing Rukia.

"But since the medicine pharmacy that carries the medicine is pretty far from our house, Ichigo's going to be alone, and he definitely can't take care of himself let alone walk by himself without falling. So he's going to need a loving nurse to watch him while I get the medicine, so hmm? What do you say Rukia-chan?" he asked with his eyebrows wiggling. Rukia stood there confused for a while, but blushed red when she registered what the old man was implying.

"B-But Kurosaki-san, I-" she was cut off when Isshin smiled and ran out of the house. She stood there, frozen, when she heard a car start and drive away. A tick mark appeared on her head. No wonder Ichigo always hit the man, _he's freaking stupid and crazy! _She sighed and stepped inside Ichigo's room, and walked over to him. He was sleeping soundly, but his face was still flushed. She got closer to him and smiled, blushing lightly. Ichigo face was so cute right now. She had never seen him flushed, and his frown had disappeared, leaving an angelic sleeping face Rukia could stare at for hours. That is until, he frowned and blinked his bleary eyes open.

"Uhn...Rukia?" he called slowly. His words sounded slurred due to his current state.

"Yes Ichigo?" Rukia answered calmly.

"I'm kinda hungry..." he murmured rubbing his eyes groggily. Rukia blinked and smiled sweetly. He was acting like a little kid, and it was so cute.

"Sure, you know what let me make you some porridge." she said as she got up slowly. He nodded, and placed his head on the pillow again. She got out of the room and went into the kitchen, putting on an apron.

"Alright, time to get to work." she said. She was determined to make Ichigo the best porridge ever.

After a while, she got it down and went up to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo, food's ready." she said. He groaned, but slowly sat up. She grabbed the chair from his desk and sat down next to his bed.

"Ah...um, I can't eat this..." he murmured. Rukia frowned. She worked hard on it when he said he wanted porridge, now he can't?

"...by myself.." he continued, when he saw Rukia's face. Then she blushed.

"So you can't feed your self?" she asked. Ichigo answered by nodded his head. She sighed, then grabbed the spoon, and got a spoonful of the porridge. She raised to his face.

"Alright, open your mouth." she murmured. He did as he was told, and opened his mouth, and she put the spoon in his mouth. She blushed, she was really embarrassed, feeding the guy she was in love like this. She took the spoon out of his mouth, and sighed. But she was surprised at what he did next.

Despite his face being flushed, he did his charming smile, Rukia felt the whole room light up.

"Thanks a lot for taking care of me Rukia-chan." he said as he smiled lovingly to her. She felt her heart soar. He grabbed her head from behind gently and he kissed her forehead.

_B-bmp B-bmp._

He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was kissing her forehead, she didn't care that it didn't count as a real kiss, but Rukia didn't care at all. Ichigo was kissing _her _andnot anyone else, and she beamed. Her heart racing at unimaginable speeds, tears welling up on the side of her eyes. He let go of her head and she looked at him.

"...Why are you crying?" he asked. She wiped away the tears, and shook her head, smiling at him once more. She loved him. She loved him _so _much.

"Nothing, Ichigo, I'm fine." she sniffed. His worried expression softened, and that smile had reappeared.

"That's good.." he stopped when he felt something wet on him. Rukia saw that he stopped and looked down. She gasped. While she was crying over the porridge on her lap had spilled all over Ichigo's pajamas.

"Oh no! Um, let me get you a new a pair!" she stood up quickly and ran to the closet retrieving a pajama top. But what to do with the old? She needed to wash them but...she blushed bright red yet again. She had to take it off him first to change him.

"Um...c-could you take that one off so we can switch it with this one?" she stuttered, blushing madly. He drowsily nodded.

"M'kay.." he said as he took off the top. It revealed a sweaty, glistening hard chest, with a slim bottom, and abs too...Rukia tried to pry her eyes away, but couldn't. _I am a Kuchiki! I must stay dignified..._ but no matter what, her eyes would always follow that body, and that cute, flushed vulnerable face of his.

"Um...can I have the shirt now?" he asked drowsily. He was tired, and wanted to close his eyes so bad. Rukia snapped out of her trance and handed him his shirt. He wore it and lied back down. She pull the blanket to cover him, and went out of the room. She leaned on the door, holding her chest. Her heart was still beating fast from their sort of intimate embrace. She sighed, and went to the laundry room to clean his clothes.

Maybe taking care of a sick Ichigo isn't as bad as she thought...

DONE! ^_^ Wow, this ones long...well I had fun writing this one and I hope y'all love it and plz review! Till next time! -Satsugai Tenma


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura Festival

1Hello dear readers! . Soooooo sorry for not posting yet for a long time! I was sick, but no worries, I'm up and going now! *bows in shame* Anyways, now onto the chapter today: The Sakura festival is finally here! With everyone going and all the chaos,(not to mention a mob of obsessed fangirls), will romance lit up like the fireworks in the sky?

Sakura Festival

Rukia slumped down onto her chair, and place her head on the desk sighing. She still couldn't get the image of a half naked strawberry out of her mind. Also that cute, drowsy flushed face that was a stark contrast to his glowering frown. Ichigo even called her differently, and the honorific he used for her name embarrassed her terribly. _Rukia-chan.._she felt so different after taking care of him. She couldn't look him in the eye, feeling her face heat up at the sight of him.

_Ring!_

"Alright class, everyone's anxious for the play eh? Well I got great news for all of you! Since the Sakura festival is going to be up and running tomorrow, the theater has allowed _us _to do the play there! Isn't that great?" Ms. Ochi exclaimed happily. The class was surprised. Karakura theater was the place were _huge_ events and important announcements were made to the whole entire Karakura area.

"Also, I would like to have a dress rehearsal with the entire school tomorrow just to see if we're ready yet!" Ms. Ochi added. A knock to the door gathered everyone's attention. It opens up the find a woman, who definitely looked foreign. She had long blond wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, a pale face, small nose, and full red lips. She was wearing a _very_ expensive magenta dress shirt that hugged her curves, and a pencil skirt along with black heels. The guys were drooling over her already.

"Ah, are you Ms. Ochi?" the woman asked. She had a Kansai dialect surprising the class, she really did look like she wasn't born in Japan. Ms. Ochi smiled and nodded.

"Ah class! This is Mrs. Domoto, she is the current owner of the Karakura theater, and is here to discuss the play and the set-ups." Ms. Ochi explained. The woman smiled sweetly and bowed.

"Hello everyone I am Masakichi Domoto, nice to meet you all. I am honored to be able to hold your play at my theater."

_At the dress rehearsal..._

Everyone was dressed into their costumes and were ready to perform in the play. Rukia was standing next to Ichigo, her heart pounding. _Unh...I am so nervous..._she looked up to find Ichigo staring right back at her. She gasped and tried to look down, but Ichigo spoke.

"Don't worry, it's just a dress rehearsal, no big deal midget." he patted her head softly, reassuring Rukia. _His hand is so warm..._Her thoughts were broken when the curtains opened. The play had begun.

After everyone's role was done, there was one more scene left, and that was the kiss scene between Romeo and Juliet. The fangirls were holding their hankies sniffling, Ichigo had done an outstanding job at his role, his words loud and clear, and even Mrs. Domoto was impressed. Rukia couldn't help but flush when she saw the whole school watching.

"Romeo, but before you go far away from this land and never to see me anymore, would you...," Rukia paused for a bit before gulping "please give me a kiss to show that we will never forget each other?" the whole school was silent, at the edge of their seats for the climatic moment.

"Juliet, I will do everything in my power and soul to not forget about you, so pay no heed as to worry about that, but for you my love, I will abide to your humble request." he said calmly, his hand reaching for her face. _Does he even like me? Would Ichigo ever say this to me? _Rukia thought solemnly to herself. She suppressed a gasp as she felt Ichigo's hot breathe on her face. Her face flushed crimson at their close proximity. His lips began closing over hers, and the fangirls gasped. Her eyes had been squeezed shut, but they opened when she found Ichigo actually kissing her. On the lips. It was just a feather like kiss, nothing more, nothing less, and Rukia liked it that way. His lips left hers, her mind whimpering in disappointment. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good bye, my love. I will miss you forever and no one will take my heart besides you.

I love you Juliet." he said. The fangirls could be heard bawling. Rukia's heart tore slightly open. Those words felt like they were being directed to her, not the character, and a tear escaped her eyes. Then the curtain fell. Almost immediately, the whole entire student body stood up and clapped and cheered for their fellow classmates. When it was time for curtain call, everyone stood on the stage and bowed. Ichigo was bombarded by all of the girls, squealing and crying.

"Kurosaki-sama that was so sad!" one yelled.

"Kurosaki-sama is so cool!" another one hollered.

"Marry me Kurosaki-sama!" one screamed.

"Kurosaki-sama is such a handsome and great actor!" one gushed.

"Be _my_ Romeo Kurosaki-sama!" one cried.

"Kurosaki-sama!" the rest cried out. Ichigo paled considerably and began to back away. _No way in hell! What the hell? Marry! Why me? _He ran away trying to get some breathing air, but his eyes widened when he say the fangirls in a _mob_. They were quickly catching up, their eyes either filled with hearts or with burning lust. Ichigo didn't really care, he just needed to get the hell out of there before he got mobbed by girls. He spotted a classroom and sprinted there, slamming the door and locking it. Once safe, he fell down and panted.

"God damn...why are girls constantly chasing _me?_" he asked himself curiously.

"Cause' it's because you're so handsome and sweet after all." a voice giggled behind him answered. He gulped, afraid it was another fangirl, and he stood up, his eyes widening.

"Riruka..?" she was sitting on the teachers desk. She smiled sweetly and jumped off, stepping in front of him.

"Why weren't you at the play like everyone else?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't like watching plays that much, that's all. Hey Kurosaki-kun, can I ask you something?" she said.

"..Oh..sure." Ichigo said hesitantly. She blushed and looked down, twirling a pigtail.

"Would you be my date for the Sakura festival tomorrow? Please? I'm leaving after the festival, because of family stuff, so could you please do this last thing with me?" she asked sadly. Ginjou had announced that they were going back home for the time being, and maybe a few months later they would come back to Karakura. Riruka was pissed off and devastated, she finally liked it here and stupid goat chin Ginjou had to ruin it all. Ichigo hesitated answering that request. _But what about Rukia? Last time I went with Riruka, I not only hurt Inoue, but Rukia the most of all._ _But I don't want Riruka to feel hurt...ARGH! What should I do?_

"Um...how about we all just go together as in a group huh?" he came up the idea, that way no one would get hurt, they all together, happily celebrating like friends.

"...Okay that's a great idea!" she smiled happily. At least he didn't _completely _turn her down, it was for the better, she was going to crush Kuchiki either way. With that she left the classroom, and Ichigo sighed.

_Tomorrow's gonna be a hell of a day..._

_Next day..._

The Sakura festival was overflowing with people wearing traditional kimonos. Riruka stepped onto the grounds wearing a navy blue kimono with Japanese sandals, and her pigtails were now let loose and her hair was straightened. She was looking all over for orange hair. She then finally spotted Ichigo enter the festival's gates. She smiled and blushed. He was dressed in a black and red kimono with a white cape draping over his shoulders that had a large dragon printed in light yellow imprinted on it. She smiled but stopped and frowned when she saw he was surrounded by random girls from school and also by his side Rukia and Orihime. She unconsciously clenched her fists. _Ichigo.._

"Oh hey Kusakachi-chan!" Orihime beamed, seemly unaware of the dark aura surrounding Riruka. She bared her teeth and managed a strangled smile.

"Well hello Inoue-chan! Hello Kuchiki-chan! How nice to see you all here! You all look beautiful! Oh hello Kurosaki-kun!" she waved curtly. She despised these women surrounding her Ichigo, but she had to keep it under control, because if not, she would hurt Ichigo in the process, and definitely didn't want that.

"Oi Ichigo! I wanna see that booth! It has chappy!" Rukia giggled as she pulled Ichigo's arm. Ichigo smiled and sighed.

"Fine, fine." he placed money on the table and the woman working there gave him a baseball.

"All you need to do is hit the bottles and have them all fall off the table completely." she explained. Ichigo nodded and raised his arm. He threw it as hard as he could, and it successfully knocked off everything off. He smirked, maybe with his job at Unagi's did have its perks. The lady gave him a medium-sized chappy and he handed it to Rukia smiling.

"Here's your stupid chappy, happy now?" he smirked. Rukia grabbed the plush toy and cuddled it. She nodded happily, her face blushing. _Wow...Ichigo...I can't believe it! He got me chappy!...On top of that he did this all for me...I love him so much..._she thought happily to herself. _**Mistress, I can sense your happiness, even from down here, deep inside your soul. Hmm? So the boy finally managed to do something decent huh? Impressive, to make you mistress so bubbly truly is a shock, but I am happy for you. **_Sode no Shirayuki said kindly. Rukia smiled. This was going to a fun day.

_Evening..._

The sun was resting still on the horizon, even more people coming in to the festival. Now all the food vendors and booths opened up, with people filling them up. Rukia's stomach growled at the delicious food. A steaming hot bun clouded her vision. She blinked and looked up to find Ichigo holding out the bun to her while one was stuffed inside his mouth halfway. She smiled and took the bun and began nibbling on it. It was delicious, a barbecue steamed pork bun, and she loved every bit of it.

"Fireworks are going to be sold soon, and Rangiku helped out by renting a special spot where we get the whole view of Karakura city, and she has more food and watermelons there too. Wanna go?" he asked holding out his hand. Rukia blushed and she put her small hand onto his. He gripped her hand. Rukia felt her heart soar, she was with Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she loved more than anything, and she loved every second of it. That is until Riruka came over.

"Hey Riruka what's up, something the matter?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Ms. Ochi needs to tell both of ya, remember the play? Well its going to be postponed tomorrow, that's all she needed. But she and Mrs. Domoto wanted to see you Kurosaki-kun." she said calmly. Ichigo nodded and told Rukia that he go without him first and left. When he was clear Riruka cleared her throat, gathering Rukia's attention.

"So Kuchiki, liking the attention so far?" she growled. Rukia glared at the girl.

"Attention? Me and Ichigo aren't dating, how many times do I have to tell you through that thick skull of yours?" Rukia hissed. She couldn't believe this girl's pompous attitude. Making her and Ichigo's love life horrible was like her destined job or something.

"Ichigo is fine without you in his life Kuchiki. All he needs is _me._" Riruka said, crossing her arms.

"YOU need to keep your facts straight Riruka, Ichigo is perfectly fine with me in his life, and his friends and beloved family. _Not you._" Rukia stated coldly. Riruka glared, but grinned evilly, confusing Rukia.

"Oh yeah? Well haven't you heard? Ichigo is going to Mrs. Domoto right now right?" she asked Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"But I forgot to mention, Mrs. Domoto wanted him to accompany her to America next week, she says he has great potential as a actor." Riruka sneered. Rukia stopped. Her breathe caught in her throat, _What?_ Rukia was scared out of her mind. What if Ichigo agreed to go? He would never see her again, America was quite far from Karakura. She just didn't want to lose him again, she unconsciously gripped her kimono. _Ichigo...what's going to happen to us?_

_Later on that night..._

Orihime sat down in the hot springs along with Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Yoruichi, and Riruka. They had finished the great feast Tessai prepared for them, and they enjoyed the fireworks, they so were beautiful, after that with a little partying, everyone was tired. They planned to stay in a lodge overnight since everyone was too tired to go home.

"Ah..I'm so full!" Orihime gushed when she sat down into the hot water.

"Me too, god who knew Kisuke would order Tessai to cook so damn much? I can't feel my stomach..." Yoruichi groaned.

"I know right? Say, the food wasn't the only thing delectable thing tonight." Rangiku said slyly. All the women raised a questioning brow.

"What? Haven't you noticed our little Ichigo has grown up _a lot? _He's such a handsome boy, but now? Hot damn! I'm surprised any of you didn't notice yet!" Rangiku stared at them incredulously. Tatsuki shrugged, she saw Ichigo as a long time best friend and comrade, nothing more, so she didn't care. Chizuru was too busy ogling Orihime, so definitely a no from her. Yoruichi was fond of the boy, but not really in that kind of way, more like an apprentice or son. The only ones thinking about it were Orihime, Rukia, and Riruka.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun has grown.." Orihime said quietly. Rukia simply closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Riruka just sat as quietly as Rukia did.

Soon when everybody was out of the hot spring and into their rooms. Rukia was lying down on the soft bed with the lights out, wearing a loose fitting yukata. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to feel this way, she felt like crap, and she didn't want Ichigo to leave her, never ever. Never in her life had she felt such emotion for anybody else, even her brother or Kaien. She wanted him so bad. That orange mop of hair in her face, inhaling his scent, to touch his soft face, those beautiful amber orbs to capture her heart, those tempting lips onto her own. Just like the kiss he gave her during the play. He drove her insane, but she loved him either way, nothing would get in her way to stop loving everything about Ichigo Kurosaki. A knock to the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" Rukia called out. The door creaked open, the light from the hallway shining in. Ichigo stood through the doorway, wearing a yukata that draped on his shoulders slightly open, revealing his chest. His hair was a mess, like he had just woken up.

"What are you still doing up? You know tomorrow's the big play day thing right?" Ichigo asked. He looked slightly concerned, ever since he came back from talking to Ms. Ochi, Rukia had been acting strange. He saw something in Rukia's eyes flash, but it was gone the next second replaced by a wry smile.

"I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping, what about you?" she replied. Ichigo's eyes furrowed.

"I was worried about you, you look like someone died or something. Is everything alright Rukia? I'm worried for your well being is all." Ichigo said with a small smile. Rukia felt her heart clench. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her bed and went over to Ichigo. She then wrapped her arms on his chest and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ichigo's eyes widened, but they slowly gazed upon her. He felt her shaking, but found that Rukia was sobbing. He put his hand on her head and petted her affectionately, while the other arm pulled her closer.

"It's okay. I'm here, so no need to cry Rukia." Ichigo said softly. Rukia was crying now, she buried her head into his chest. She loved this man _so_ much...and she just wanted to stay like this forever, in his warmth.

O..O I think this was one of the longest chapters ever...and I'm so glad Rukia has someone to love her..3 anyways plz READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE U GUYS! *passes out chocolate chip cookies to everyone*


	6. Chapter 6: Calm of the Storm

1Konichiwa everybody! ^_^ Arigato for all the reviews so far, making me happy to write this story for all of you. I love all of my readers, (not in the creepy way heavens no), and hope you all will continue to read as my story goes on.

Calm of the Storm

Riruka sat down on the sofa, looking out from the large glass pane window. She sipped her Earl Grey tea staring sadly at the sunset. It had been a month since they moved back from Karakura, and she missed Ichigo everyday. _I wonder how's he doing right now? Does he miss me? Sigh..._ Then Ginjou entered the living room, receiving a glare from Riruka.

"What do you want goat chin Ginjou?" she huffed. Ginjou sleepily looked at her and sighed.

"Are you _still _mad at me? Sheesh, you can sure hold a grudge Riruka.." Ginjou drawled.

"Of course I'm mad baka! You took me away from Ichigo!" she exclaimed. Ginjou's hand went inside his coat and took out a piece of paper. He tossed it onto the table where Riruka was at, and it flipped over. Riruka's eyes widened, and they started to water.

"No..." she began. It was a photograph of Ichigo holding hands with Rukia on their first date, Rukia was blushing madly and Ichigo was smiling. Riruka grabbed the photo and ripped it to shreds.

"NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Riruka seethed. Ginjou looked at her curiously.

"Now what are you going to do about this? It's much better to see your own self rather than me watching that gloomy other." Ginjou asked intrigued, and Riruka answered him with a malicious grin.

"Oh, you'll see..."

_Back at Karakura..._

Ichigo looked at Rukia skeptically as she was drawing a portrait of him. He had been begged by the Kuchiki and couldn't say no to her, so here he was, sitting in his room in front of Rukia who had a sketchbook and pencil in hand. Rukia beamed.

"Finished!" Ichigo sighed and went over to her and sat down on the bed. He looked at the drawing and his face went blank.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head. It was a chappy bunny that was frowning with orange spiky hair, wearing a black shihakshou, and holding Zangetsu. He sighed, it was horrid, but since it was by Rukia he didn't mind. He pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"..Ichigo?" Rukia looked up at him with a slight blush on her face. He smiled sweetly, the smiled that was reserved for Rukia only.

"I think it looks great, it's perfect, it looks just like me. Thank you Rukia." he chuckled and kissed her cheek. Rukia blushed redder and beamed.

"Really?" she asked shyly. Ichigo nodded and chuckled again, she was just so cute when she looked shy and flushed. Rukia, who was happy with that answer, put the sketchbook down, and cuddled close to Ichigo.

"I'm so happy Ichigo...that we're together like this...but.." Rukia stopped. She had a bad feeling this wasn't going to last, like the calm before the storm.

"But what?" Ichigo said. Rukia bit her lip, unsure about answering. But she couldn't, when she looked up at those glowing amber eyes that caught her breathe, she couldn't say no.

"I'm just afraid that this happiness won't last.." she said slowly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Don't ever say that Rukia, whatever happens, I'll still be here with you." Ichigo said as he hugged Rukia close to him. Rukia's eyes started to water, thinking about the idea of them being together forever made her more than happy. She embraced him back, never wanting to let go.

Too bad fate doesn't seem to be on their side.

_The next day..._

It was Saturday, and the glow of the sun peeked through the shades of Ichigo's curtains. The shine landed on Rukia's petite face, waking her up from feeling the warmth. She groaned, but reluctantly got up. But then she realized she couldn't when a strong arm was wrapped onto her waist. She turned and found Ichigo's peaceful sleeping face. She smiled, then sighed and slowly slid away from the grasp and stood up. She opened the door to find everything still and quiet, so that meant everyone was still asleep. She sneaked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Once she stepped out, she went back inside Ichigo's room to change and found the strawberry still sleeping soundly. She shook her head and closed the door behind her once she was done.

"Gosh, since when am I the early awake?" Rukia huffed, she was never an early bird, always sleeping until eleven on the weekends. But for some reason, she wasn't really up for it today, something still lingering in her head.

"_I'll get my revenge Kuchiki, then while you're weeping yourself to sleep, Ichigo and I will be in each other's arms, cuddling and be loved by each other." Riruka spoke to her on the day of her departure. "When I'm gone and Ichigo's with you, you'll think he loves you, but your wrong, he will only be dating you because of sympathy for you, nothing more." Rukia's blood went cold when the words were said to her as Riruka sneered. Everyone else had left, and Ichigo was waiting in the car, so Riruka and Rukia were left alone. Rukia raised her hand a slapped Riruka across the face, surprising Riruka and herself. "Well...the Kuchiki has some bite in her bark after all.." Riruka scoffed, rubbing her swollen cheek. She turned swiftly around, not turning her head. _

"_I'll be back Kuchiki, you can count on that."_

Rukia held a hand to her temple. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that, especially not when everything was going good so far. Orihime had backed off, realizing

her feelings toward Uryu, Riruka wasn't here anymore for the time being, and Ichigo had feeling for her. She let out a shaky breathe.

"Alright. Think positive and nothing will go wrong." she reassured herself. _**Mistress, are you alright?**_ Sode no Shirayuki asked Rukia. Rukia shook her head and smiled. _No Sode no Shirayuki, I'm alright._ Rukia assured her zanpaktou.

"Hmm, maybe I should make breakfast! I bet Ichigo would like something when he wakes up!" Rukia exclaimed. She clamped her mouth shut, she forgot to keep quiet since everyone in the house was still resting. She turned around to see if she woke anyone, and to her relief, no one stirred awake. She stepped down into the kitchen and wore a apron. She smiled to herself, grabbing pans and bowls to mix and cook with. That is until a realization hit her. She had _no _idea on how to cook human foods, she only assisted Yuzu with the cooking, but didn't really understand it. She pouted to herself, what was she going to do now?

"Ugh, I'm such and idiot sometimes...but I don't want to disappoint Ichigo.." Rukia bit her lower lip in irritation.

"Need help?" a voice said behind her. Rukia turned and found Ichigo leaning on the end of the staircase, arms crossed with a smirk on his handsome face. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve, tight fitting jeans and he was barefoot. Rukia blushed embarrassed.

"Why are you awake? I thought you were still sleeping like a bear when I left the room." Rukia grumbled. Ichigo laughed, the beautiful sound made Rukia's insides melt.

"Well, after you closed the door and left, Kon woke me up. The stupid idiot kept on bugging me until I threw him out the window." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his head in irritation.

"But, hey do you need help or what?" Ichigo asked. Rukia thought about the offer and nodded.

"Fine, I need your help." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo grinned, satisfied, he went over to the kitchen and began helping Rukia with the breakfast.

_1 hour later..._

"I swear, I am never letting you near a stove with pancake mix _ever _again." Ichigo groaned as he leaned of the kitchen top holding his head with his hand. Rukia had begged that she try pouring the pancake mix and make her own pancake, so Ichigo showed her and let her try one. But Rukia accidentally dropped the bowl of pancake mix onto the whole pan because it was too heavy for her, and the pancake mix flowed into the burners, causing a very minor fire but scared Ichigo to death nonetheless. After the pancake fiasco, he ordered Rukia to sit at the kitchen table to wait while he finished the rest of the breakfast. Rukia agreed to quickly, because she felt guilty for what she did.

"Sorry...but Ichigo can I at least watch you?" Rukia pleaded with her amethyst eyes shining at him. He sighed, and ushered her to come back to the kitchen. Her face lit up and she dashed over. He began making a new batch of pancakes, cooking them to perfection. Rukia watched amazed. Ichigo noticed her stares and smiled.

"Oi, Rukia, come here." he told her. Rukia went over to where he was standing and stared at him.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked curiously. Ichigo took her hand gently and placed the small bowl of batter into hers. He then went behind her and grabbed her other arm and made her hold the pancake flipper. She yelped slightly when she felt her back press against his chest. Her face turned bright red and looked at him.

"W-What are you doing?" Rukia stuttered. Ichigo only chuckled.

"You wanted to make pancakes right? Well, I'm going to teach you." Ichigo answered. Rukia blinked. She continued with him without saying anything else. When the batter was on the pan, Ichigo slowly guided his hands on her arms to flip the batter. After both sides were perfect Rukia put it on a plate and beamed. She made her first pancake!

"Thank you Ichigo!" Rukia hugged him. Ichigo's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but they returned to normal as he smiled. He patted Rukia on the head and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, your welcome. Now why don't you go and wake up Karin and Yuzu so that they can enjoy this delicious breakfast you made? I'll finish up the rest." Ichigo said as he poured more batter onto the frying pan. Rukia nodded and ran up the stairs to wake the girls up.

Rukia really enjoyed life as it was now. She wanted it to stay like this forever, she really did.

But fate wasn't on her side. It was just the calm of the storm, and the storm would be coming very soon.

Haha, I finished...*faints from not taking a break the whole time*

Anyways, hope u guys liked it and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR XD ! Me get lots of money and yummy foods...

PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY!

Arigato and good bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7:Chocolate, Cupid, and Chappy

1**Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day, and hope you all have a great day with your sweetheart! Heh, sorry I haven't been able to update lately, projects and homework...**

**-_-'' Anyways, this chapter is full of fluff, drama, and a cupid chappy? **

Chocolate, Cupid, and Chappy

Rukia sat down onto her futon, and crossed her arms with a huff. She had been racking her mind like crazy all day. She lost sleep for over thinking. She had dark rings under her eyes. And some of her hair was falling off due to the constant tugging. The reason for her troubles?

It was Valentine's day tomorrow.

"Damn it, I want to get Ichigo a nice gift, but I can't think of anything!" she cried, hugging her pillow to death. Her sulking was interrupted by her phone ringing with the chappy theme song.

"Hello?" Rukia answered.

"_Hello Rukia!_" a shrill voice chimed on the other end. Rukia sighed.

"Hello Orihime, what's up with the call?" Rukia asked. She heard Orihime giggle on the other end. _What's so funny? _Rukia thought, slightly annoyed. She and Orihime had made up, but that doesn't mean Orihime wasn't a annoying, overly-energetic person to her still.

"_Well, tomorrow's Valentine's day,_ _and I really want to impress Ishida-kun! _Orihime sighed lovingly over the phone, causing Rukia to cringe. Just a few weeks ago, the girl was all over Ichigo, and now she's on the phone constantly blabbering about Uryu. How desperate was she?

"Well, I can't really help you on that Orihime, sorry. I don't know Ishida-san that much." Rukia said. She already had enough to worry about, and helping her semi-friend with her love life wasn't an exception.

"_Aww, ok, but what about you and Kurosaki-kun? Have you found_ _something yet?_" Orihime chirped.

"No, unfortunately." Rukia replied dejected.

"_Well, how about homemade chocolate? Back when I first met Kurosaki-kun, he loved chocolate._" Orihime suggested. Rukia blinked, then mentally slapped herself.

"Ugh I forgot about that! Thanks Orihime, but I need to get started on them before Ichigo comes back from the market!" with that, Rukia hung up, got up and raced down to the kitchen. Yuzu had taught her how to make chocolates last week, because they needed it for a school fund raiser. She got out everything and began cooking.

_2 hours later..._

"Oi, Rukia you home?" Ichigo called out as he entered through the front door, holding bags of groceries.

"In the living room!" Rukia hollered back. She luckily had just finished, and was tired as hell. Ichigo came into the living room and tossed his jacket onto the couch and plopped down next to her. He sighed, putting a arm around her.

"You look like a zombie, something's bothering you ain't it?" he broke the silence. Rukia looked up in surprise.

"No...I'm totally fine. Really, there's no need to be worried about me Ichigo." Rukia said as she pecked him on the cheek. Ichigo looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes, staring into her soul.

"..Don't lie to me Rukia, it ain't working." he frowned. He hated it when Rukia looked like this, he knew Rukia was always over thinking things. Rukia only smiled, and hugged him.

"Baka, it's nothing. Now, how about we get on the homework? I don't get a few of the problems." Rukia tugged on his arm with her amethyst eyes gleaming. Ichigo looked at her, only to shake his head and chuckle. Rukia was too cute sometimes.

"NII-SAN!" Kon yelled as they entered Ichigo's room. He hopped off the bed in a attempt to grope Rukia, but was harshly stepped on by Ichigo.

"Idiot...I warned you didn't I?" Ichigo hissed menacingly. Kon gulped. Ichigo had warned Kon that if he ever tried groping Rukia again, he would give Kon to Yuzu.

"S-Sorry, I will never do that again! Please forgive me Ichigo-sama!" Kon bowed. Ichigo smirked.

"That's better, anyways, Rukia, I might be skipping school tomorrow." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Rukia looked at him with widened eyes.

"Eh? Why?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked away, with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, tomorrow's Valentine's day, and every year I get tons of chocolates, and it's probably going to be even worse this year. I'm tired of being chased by all the girls in the school..so I think I might skip tomorrow." he explained slowly.

"B-BUT YOU CAN'T!" Rukia exclaimed. She gasped, and covered her mouth, her face burning. Ichigo turned his head. Looking at Rukia incredulously.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, looking at her with those eyes that she couldn't say no to.

"Ah..well..um..t-there's something I want to show you after school, so please come..it's very important." Rukia stuttered. Ichigo blinked, but didn't bother to delve into the matter any further.

"Alright, I'll go to school tomorrow. But if I'm late because I'm being mauled by fangirls, don't yell at me." he sighed and patted her head. Rukia blushed, she grabbed his hand and put it next to her face. She never wanted to leave this warmth, even if it killed her, she would stay next to Ichigo for the rest of her life.

_Next day..._

"AGHH!" a scream pierced the calm silence of the campus. Rukia turned her head to the sound and sweat dropped, Rangiku giggled, and Toshiro shook his head. Renji started laughing like an idiot, along with Ikkaku. Yumichika, being the self centered idiot he is, ignored the scream and continued to stare at his reflection.

The barrage had begun.

_During class..._

Ms. Ochi slammed her books on her desk, startling the students and making them shut up. She frowned through her glasses, making the class very confused. Everyday Ms. Ochi would be a ray of sunshine, smiling and exclaim in a cheery voice. Today, she seemed...aggravated?

"Alright class, get out your textbooks and begin writing down notes from the assigned pages I will write on the board." Ms. Ochi began writing them down on her board, the class silent from the tension in the air.

"Um, M-Ms. Ochi?" Midori squeaked in her petite voice.

"Yes Mataro-san?" Ms. Ochi answered in her deep, angry tone. Midori paled a bit, but found her voice once again to ask the teacher.

"Is there something troubling you? You seem...distant." Ms. Ochi raised a thin eyebrow.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern. Now get to work." Ms. Ochi said coldly. Midori looked back down at her work. Ichigo, who was daydreaming, sighed with annoyance. It was barely past morning and he was already given chocolates by half the female population in the school. _Why me? _He groaned as he put his head down on the desk.

**Yeah, why you huh? Yer so ugly, so I don't get it King. Now if it were **_**me **_**then it would be obvious that the girls would chase me. Heck, maybe some guys would too! **Shiro laughed as he annoyed his master further. _Shut the hell up Shiro, the only reason why I accept those chocolates is because I don't want to hurt those girls feelings. _Shiro scoffed. **See what I mean? Yer so caught up in being the hero it's annoying. Unfortunately, you have a soft spot for women who cry, and when they do, you switch into a prince charming mode or something, and it makes me fucking sick sometimes. **Shiro fake gagged to prove his point._ Look, it's not like I wanted to be mauled by girls all day, but I'm staying for Rukia's sake. She begged me to come to school, so I came. That's that. _Ichigo huffed. **...Yer such a pris sometimes King. **_Shut up. _Ichigo tuned out his hollow and began working.

_This is going to be a long day..._Ichigo inwardly groaned at what's to come.

_After school..._

Rukia waited by the entrance, kicking a pebble with her foot. She was nervous. Her heart beat 6 times faster than normal, and her face was flushed. She was going to confess her feelings Ichigo and give him homemade chocolate. Simple right?

"Hello Rukia Kuchiki."a squeaky voice buzzed in her ear. Rukia jumped, her heart felt like exploding. She turned to see...a fairy? The fairy had long curly blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and full pink lips. She was wearing a typical fairy dress (just imagine Tinkerbell's dress, but it's pink)_, _and had big pink fairy wings with a pair of pink ballet shoes. And she was holding...a red heart-shaped arrow and bow?

"Um...hi? What and who are you? How do you know my name?" Rukia asked as she tilted her head, still wondering why the hell a creature like this one is even existent. Said creature giggled and smiled at her.

"I am Fearisuki*! I am also know in the human world as Cupid, the one who protects and creates romance! I know you as Rukia Kuchiki, because you are deeply in love with Ichigo Kurosaki correct?" Fearisuki smiled. Rukia turned bright red, and frowned slightly.

"And what if I am in love with him? What are you supposed to do?" Rukia asked with her eyebrow raised. Fearisuki only giggled in that high pitched voice and beamed.

"Well, I'm here to make him fall madly in love with you too! I'm here to make sure he doesn't get influenced by the bad aura I have felt recently in Karakura!" she held her arm up with a clenched fist and a cute determined look appeared on her small face.

"Dark aura?...It might be Riruka then.." Rukia murmured to herself, but was interrupted when Ichigo stepped out. Fearisuki grinned and flew over to Ichigo to look him over. Apparently Ichigo couldn't see her, because he almost swatted her away when he raised his hand to scratch his head.

"Okay, we're alone after school now, what was it that was so important that you had to show me today?" Ichigo asked curiously. Rukia gasped, she almost forgot about that!

"Ah um..well close your eyes." Rukia stuttered. Ichigo raised a eyebrow, but obliged and closed his eyes.

"N-Now hold out your hands." Ichigo held out both of his hands. Rukia looked through her school bag and took out the box of chocolates. She slowly put it on his hands, and flushed.

"Okay, open your eyes." Ichigo slowly opened them, and looked down to find a neatly folded box of chocolates. His mouth gaped open, and he was at a loss of words. Fearisuki smiled, as Ichigo's face began to redden.

"H-Happy Valentine's day Ichigo. I love you." Rukia said as she stood on her toes and kissed him. She stood back down, her face bright red, looking down. Ichigo blushed madly. _T-That was my first kiss..well..my _real_ first kiss..and Rukia just confessed to me that she loves me..._

"R-Rukia...I..." Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. Sure, tons of girls already confessed to him, but he just brushed them off. But with Rukia, it felt so different...

He didn't know why, but he couldn't explain the way he felt for Rukia.

"OOWWW!" Ichigo yelped as he felt a pain course through his body. He threw profanities out of his mouth like crazy, startling Rukia. She looked at him but gasped. There was an arrow, lodged into his back. She turned and glared at Fearisuki, who shrugged her shoulders innocently. Ichigo groaned, that hurt like hell, and at such a bad moment too. Really, the girl he likes just confessed to him and now his back feels like a needle pierced his spine. Suddenly, he felt the pain subside, and now all he could see was Rukia.

"I love you too Rukia, I hope you never leave my side." Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia into a embrace. His body was acting on it's own, while his mind was going crazy. _W-What the hell? My body is moving on it's own! So is my voice! What the hell...what the hell was in that needle thing?_

"Ichigo..." she began. She gasped, the chocolates! They fell on the ground after Ichigo was shot with that arrow. She bent down and brushed the dirt off the box and opened it. Ichigo looked on the inside and smiled.

"Chappy chocolates?"

**Annnnd done! That's so sweet of Rukia! O And my little OC, Fearisuki! X3 **

***Fearisuki - literally means love fairy**

**PLZ REVIEW ! X3**


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Raise the Curtain

1**AN: Wow, it's felt like **_**forever **_**since I wrote **_**Romeo and Juliet. **_**I want to thank everyone who has been following me since I started. This chapter will be short, because I want to update more stories today.**

Time to Raise the Curtain

Rukia hummed happily as she brushed her hair softly. She and Ichigo were finally together, both in love happily. Not to mention today was the day of the performance. She was excited, no _elated _that she would get kiss Ichigo today. And she was definitely ready. She got up and walked out of her room, an extra skip in her step. She passed by the kitchen, where Byakuya sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper as usual.

"Going to school now Rukia?" Byakuya asked without looking up. Rukia turned to grab a piece of toast from the toaster, and put it in her mouth. She grabbed her book bag and wore her shoes, once she placed her hand on the doorknob, she turned back and smiled sweetly, the best she could with a piece toast in her mouth.

"Mmhmm! Shee you water bwother!"(1) Rukia said muffled. She left, closing the door behind her. Byakuya sighed once she left, and put the newspaper down onto his lap as he took a sip of his hot coffee. His watery gray eyes softened, as he turned to face the window, showing the beautiful garden, the large cherry blossom tree's leaves blow softly in the wind. The sun shone through the glass, placing the light upon his handsome face.

"Honestly, she was in such a rush she couldn't even sit down to have a decent breakfast... Hmpf, as I thought, she's just exactly like her." Byakuya closed his eyes, and just barely, the corner of his mouth lifted a little.

_At school..._

"Rukia-sama!" Rukia turned around, and saw her usual fans coming up to her. After the rehearsal with Mrs. Domoto, many of the girls had begun having some sort of respect for her. The attention was somewhat nice, and it was way better than having girls hate her. She smiled, her amethyst eyes shining in happiness.

"Good morning everyone. I presume you all will watch me perform tonight?" Rukia smiled. Some girls actually _blushed_ when they saw Rukia smile like that. But not_ that_ way. It was respect, or even admiration. Unknown to Rukia, she was way more beautiful than most of the girls in school. Her beauty along with her soft nature made her better than most.

"Yes!~ We all have tickets for the front row! We even paid extra to get those~!" the girls giggled. Rukia smiled.

"Good, then I'll see you all tonight." Rukia turned, walking and waving as she heard the girls screech in happiness.

_At the play..._

Rukia walked into the backstage, costume and make-up done. She sighed, her heart was racing. But then she felt two arms wrap around her waist, and she gasped as a head nuzzled her neck.

"What're you so scared for? You'll do great Rukia." Ichigo sighed, and Rukia suppressed a shudder as his breathe ghosted over her bare neck.

"I-I'm not scared idiot. I'm just nervous, I mean, we're acting in front of _everyone_. Aren't you the least bit nervous about this?" Rukia stammered.

"Why would I be nervous? I have you here. So I would never be nervous Rukia." Ichigo said calmly. Rukia felt her heart beat faster, as she smiled and fell back into his chest.

"Che, since when have you've become a Casanova?" Rukia laughed softly.

"Tsk, whatever midget." that answer was rewarded with a kick in the shin. Ms. Ochi called everyone to come, it was time for the show to begin.

"Alright everyone, I expect all great acting from everyone. And remember, have fun." Ms. Ochi smiled reassuringly. Everyone sighed and mustered up a brave smile and got into places. The curtain began to slowing rise, and Rukia, felt her heart pound every second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I proud to show you a presentation from the Karakura High School, please enjoy the show." Mrs. Domoto announced on the microphone as she stood on the stage. She looked beautiful, with her hair in long golden curls that shone brightly in the stage lights, every light hitting her body and face perfectly. She smiled, and bowed, as the crowd cheered.

Rukia gulped, and stood forward.

It was time for the curtain to finally rise, and for her to shine.

**AN: And that's it for now! Thank you for reading, I know I left y'all at the cliffhanger, but meh, I'm evil like that. =D Please review!**


End file.
